Bring Her Home
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: You can tell when something wrong with him. His eyes stare at the floor or the wall like he's looking at an enemy. He would say things like this, that won't make sense and sometimes. He screams out in pain and then he starts to cry, its times like this. I begin to wonder, if I really have lost my baby brother. (story line of, "Light for each other's darkness." One shot.)


**Summary: You can tell when something wrong with him. His eyes stare at the floor or the wall like he's looking at an enemy. He would say things like this, that won't make sense and sometimes. He screams out in pain and then he starts to cry, its times like this. I begin to wonder, if I really have lost my baby brother. (Following the story line of, "Light for each other's darkness." One shot.)**

 **Disclaimed: I own my oc, but not TMNT.**

 **This is a one shot following, "Light for each other darkness." If you don't know what I'm on about, then go check it out. Sadly Olivia not in this one, she's only going to be mentioned, also this is from Donnie point of view.**

 **Quote: Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero.**

* * *

 **Donnie**

I don't know what I'm doing anymore, nobody seems only barely hanging on and I think it's fair to say that were only doing it for Mikey, ever since April gave us that letter and ever since we had to break the news to him.

He just doesn't seem to be going well, he hardly eats' anymore, it's odd to, because Mikey would always eat anything that you give him. Now he doesn't, April had to teach me how to cook, since my little brother stop the day she ran away.

Will that's what everyone thinks, but I don't, I know she won't do such a thing and I know that Mikey won't believe it either. I sigh as I looked down at the pizza in my hands, I didn't feel like cooking to night. Even if I do have a habit of burning the food, or even bring something to life, because I forget that I'm not in my lab anymore.

Pizza, it is.

Pizza, just doesn't seem the same without him, I miss the way's he would drags us all out and force us to be a family. I miss the ways, he would talk to us non-stop, despite us telling him to stop. I guess it's true what they say, you don't miss something until it's gone, it's a shame it had to be my brother.

Sure he's still here with us and all, but not fully, Leo thinks Mikey's lost his mind, Raph doesn't know how to deal with it.

I guess I should go and do the job, instead of getting lost in my own thoughts.

For someone who spends so much time with him trying to get him back to his old self. I can't handle going into his room, I can't see him lying on his bed.

Eyes that used to be full of life, no longer has life in them. Shanking my head, I walk into my own brother's room and I see Raph reading him a comic, but I know Mikey isn't listening. If he was he would have got up and say.

" _Bro, you can't do the voices, give me the comic and I will show you how it's done."_

I wipe away a tear at the memory, I hear my older brother's voice stop mid-way in a sentence. He looks at me, before placing the comic down, his eyes move towards the plate in my hands.

"Hey Donnie, it's ya turn isn't it?" I simply nod, I couldn't help my eyes as they glare at the comic Raph put down.

"I was reading it to him. Hoping he would say something, but nothing."

"Did he scream?" I asked, as I recall on a couple of my shifts Mikey would just scream out of nowhere.

It frighting me, the first time when it happened, I thought he was in pain, but the type of pain he's in I can't help him.

"Na, nothing. No screaming, no crying, he was just sitting there." Raph said, as he walks past me.

"Ya not really, going to do it. Are ya Donnie?"

I blinked; I was lost on what he was talking about.

 _If he won't eat, I might have to put in an IV or at least a feeding tube on him._

Oh, now I remember, if Mikey' health keeps going on the way it is now. I had to tell my family, that there would be a high chance that I'm going to have to put a feeding tube on him.

"I'm sorry Raph," I say, fighting back my own tears. "I have no choice. I don't want to do it, I really don't, but if he doesn't at least try to eat something then it's going to have to happen."

I take a few steps back, head down and eyes not daring to look at my older brother.

"Yeah. I get it Don, I just wished it wasn't necessary."

We stay quiet for a while, I looked over towards Mikey who must had have went to sleep at some point, because his eyes were closer. That's when I remember something and I could see Raph about to walk out.

"Did you get him to stand?"

My hot head brother stops and stared, before he nods.

"Ya, got him to walk around for a bit. I helped him of the bed and he was looking at me for a change, I think he came back to reality. Because he was looking at me as if to say, "bro what are you doing?"

I couldn't help, the laugh that escape my mouth, we all missed him hearing his voice. It was strange, because we all would have told him to be quite or why can't you stay quiet and now that I know he can, we all want him back.

It's as if were all missing it and for some reason I think we all started to make up Mikey's voice, inside our minds. Just so we don't fall apart on him.

 _Dee. What are you going to do with that pizza? It's going to get cold. If nobody going to eat it, better yet there won't be any dude, if I get my hands on it._

"Donnie are ya doing it to?"

"Doing what?"

"Making up Mikey's voice, I swear the whole family doing it. Even sensei, I saw Leo the other day talking to Mikey and then he waits as if he's listening to a reply."

"And you don't do the same thing," I say, as I walk over towards the chair beside my little brother and place the plate down next to the comic book.

"Come on Raph, you can't say you don't miss hearing him talk."

I couldn't help, but smile as Raph rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

I place a hand on Mikey forehead I know he won't wake up. He's a deep sleeper, but now it is as if nothing will wake him up anymore, only his own nightmares.

"You hear that Mikey, I think Raph missing your planks."

 _Dee. Anyone will miss my planks, because there_ awesome _, bro._

"Hey Rahp, can you do me a favour and talk to Leo." I asked, turning around.

"Why?"

"I think he's blaming himself, he's spending too much time in the dojo and sensei can't stop him from training."

"Why the hell is he blaming himself? If anything, we should be hunting down that no good brat and making her pay for what she did."

"I know that," I snapped.

I was getting tired of everyone blaming her as will, I don't know why, but it as if I'm trying to defend her on Mikey behalf.

"I know Raph, but you know what Leo is like. He takes the blame for things, that are out of his control. And now with Mikey not around to bug him every second of the day, there's nobody to stop him. He only takes a rest when it's his turn to look after him."

 _Please don't fight, you promise Donnie. That we stick together._

I sigh, truing my attention back on my baby brother, not daring to look at my older one.

"Donnie, look i-"

"Don't," I say.

I don't know where the, condenses from my voice had come from, but it was there and it scared me. I want to say sorry, but when I turn around again, Raph wasn't there anymore.

"I'm sorry."

I know he's not there, but I still had to say it. I just wish my baby brother will stop this; he's scaring me, he scaring the family.

"Don't."

"Mikey," I say as I look down upon him.

"Please don't."

It must be a nightmare, his eyes are still shut, but you can tell when his face expression goes tensioned.

"It's okay Mikey, it's just a bad dream."

"Donnie." I blink, when his eyes open and look at me.

This is the first time since he's been this way and now he's acting as if he knows me, before he's often lost in my own thoughts and sometimes he doesn't remember who I am.

"Yeah, Mikey."

"Why do they hurt her?"

I'm confusion; I don't know where this is coming from. I figure that the person he' talking about is Olivia, but other than this that's really all I know.

"Mikey, she ran away. Remember?" he shakes his head and holds onto my arm like life depends on it.

"Not true, she didn't run away. Donnie, she's in pain and nobody helping her. Why?"

Could it be possible that she didn't run away?

I know the letter told us, the one April showed us not so long ago. I know it wasn't her writing, it was too small, too neat, not hers.

"Please save her, please save her big brother."

I sigh, "Mikey," I say with the lowest voice.

And that's when he does it. He sits up on his bed and turns to the wall beside him. You can tell when something wrong with him. His eyes stare at the floor or the wall like he's looking at an enemy.

"She's screaming and it hurts my ears. She tries to act like everything fine, so she won't forget who she is."

I wipe away my tears that begin to fall. He's lost it hasn't he?

He would say things like this, that won't make sense and sometimes…

I finch, when he started to scream, he screams and kicks of his blankets onto the floor. I hug him tight, I don't care about the punches he throws at me, because they don't hurt. They don't hurt as much as my baby brother losing his mind.

He starts to cry into my arms and together we cry, I cry in pain seeing my brother hurt and not be able to help and he cries, because he's missing his light.

 _She's screaming and it hurts my ears. She tries to act like everything fine, so she won't forget who she is._

Could it be possible, that my baby brother has a psychic connection with her? Could It be possible that she didn't run away?

I have all these questions, but nobody given me the answers, nobody helping me to find them. I can't stop the tears from falling, I'm lost and Mikey mind isn't with him.

I begin to wonder if I truly have lost my baby brother.

* * *

 **Hey everyone? Did I make, "light for each other darkness," ten times worse. So yeah, I did this first person style, because I wanted to give it another shot. If you follow the story that I'm on about, then you might have worked it out, that this is where Donnie starts to see things a bit clearer and questions on what's around him.**

 **Reviews are forever welcome and love.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
